Banker Banter
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Gordon believes he doesn't need a banker, so he tries to prove it. He succeeds once but trouble arises when he tries to do it again.


Gordon's Hill is a steep hill indeed. Whenever a train goes up it, they usually need a banker, like Edward, to give a push so the train can be right on time.

One day, Gordon was grumbling in the sheds as usual.

"Why should I need a banker? I am capable of taking my express up my own hill!"

"You do need my help," said Edward, "and I thought you learned your lesson already."

"That was about you being old and unreliable. This is about me not needing a banker. There's a difference," and Gordon stormed away.

At Tidmouth Station, Rosie shunted the coaches into place.

"Here you are Gordon! Ten coaches today." she said cheerfully.

Gordon felt proud for being the main engine to pull a ten-coach long express.

"Ten coaches? Pah! Easy peasy." he boasted as the guard blew his whistle. "Watch this Rosie!" Gordon puffed away, feeling pleased with himself.

Gordon made up a plan as he stormed along the Main Line.

"I'll show them that I am the strongest and best by going up my hill by myself! I don't need a silly old banker to hold me back!"

As Gordon approached Wellsworth, his driver was concerned.

"We're almost at the hill Gordon. Shouldn't we stop and wait for Edward?"

"Nonsense," snorted Gordon, "I can go up the hill myself."

"You have to have a banker if the train is long Gordon, and this express is very long." argued the driver.

"It'll get me to Crovan's Gate before time!" pleaded Gordon, so the driver reluctantly let Gordon start up the hill.

Gordon pumped his pistons and got a good run as he raced up the hill.

"I can do it! I can do it!" he panted.

His driver wasn't so sure, and sped up the train.

Gordon could see the top just in front of him.

"I am going to do it! I am going to do it!" he shouted proudly.

Gordon raced up and over the hill, straight through Maron.

Emily was at Maron, watching in awe as Gordon streamed down the hill.

"Gordon?! Where's your banker?" she called anxiously.

"I don't need a banker," boasted Gordon as he raced by.

Emily was very surprised indeed.

That night, the engines were talking to Gordon.

"Wow, you don't need a banker after all!" said James in shock.

"Of course," boasted Gordon, "I am the best."

Edward was still skeptical.

"It could've just been luck," he said.

The engines all glared.

"It was more than luck, it was a miracle," retorted Henry.

Edward still wasn't so sure.

The next day, at Tidmouth, Rosie was ill so Dennis shunted his coaches.

"Today's normal, I guess. Seven coaches." Dennis yawned. "I'm bored…"

Gordon rolled his eyes as he backed down onto the coaches.

"Pah," he snorted as the guard blew his whistle. "Later lazybones!" and Gordon puffed away.

Gordon raced through Crosby and started towards his hill.

At Wellsworth, Edward was waiting with a passenger train.

"The express train will not be stopping at this station, so please get on the train that's at your platform. Remember to stay in your seat at all times and try not to distract the driver." said the station speaker.

Gordon passed by, whistling loudly.

"Ha ha, later Edward!" he chortled.

Edward sighed as he saw Gordon race up the hill.

"He's going to get it now…"

Gordon was determined to get over the hill again without a banker.

"I am truly an amazing engine." he laughed to himself. when suddenly he felt the weight of the coaches behind him.

"No! Please! I'm almost at the top!" pleaded Gordon but he went slower, and slower, and slower, until Gordon stopped, just at the top of the hill.

Gordon was furious.

"Told you this would happen," sighed the driver.

"No, please, I'm sure I can keep going!"

"Gordon, you're stuck, and the passengers are already complaining," said the fireman crossly as he peered out the window.

And the passengers were complaining, a lot.

"I have a violin concert to attend!" a man scowled.

"I have to get to a meeting!" said a businessman.

"My tea is going to get cold!" cried a woman.

"I was going to Tesco to get a new toy!" cried a boy.

Gordon groaned.

"Oh, the indignity..."

From the station, Edward could see that Gordon was in a jam.

"Please stationmaster, can I leave my coaches here and help Gordon? Somebody's got to do it."

"Alright Edward, but hurry back." the stationmaster nodded and Edward quickly puffed away.

On the hill, Emily was puffing over it with her coaches to find Gordon still on the hill.

"Gordon, I thought you didn't need a banker?" asked Emily.

"I don't," grumbled Gordon, "There's, um, this really big person in one of my coaches playing videogames, and he's holding me back."

"I take offence to that!" cried a voice from the coach.

Gordon sighed.

"Well, I'm sure help will come soon," said Emily, and she began to giggle, 'I"m sure The Fat Controller will be pleased with you."

Emily puffed down the hill before Gordon could retort.

At last, Edward arrived.

"Come on Gordon, back down the hill so I can push you."

Gordon did so and Edward buffered up to the brake coach and whistled.

"Ready?"

"I guess so," said Gordon grumpily.

Edward began to push Gordon and his express up the hill.

It didn't take long for them to reach the top.

"Thank you Edward," said Gordon sincerely as he raced down.

Edward chuckled as he puffed back to Wellsworth to collect his coaches.

When Gordon finally arrived at Crovan's Gate, the Fat Controller was on the platform.

"Poor Rheneas has been here for a half hour waiting for you!" he scolded.

Gordon looked down to his buffers.

"What on Sodor happened for you to be so late, especially considering you were on time yesterday with three more coaches?"

Gordon sighed and explained the incident on the hill.

The Fat Controller shook his head.

"Gordon, you need to understand that while you are strong and fast, you still need a banker."

"Yes sir, I now know that sir," apologized Gordon.

"Now come on, I'm running late now," cried Rheneas.

The passengers got in their seats and both trains left for their destinations.

That night in Tidmouth Sheds, the engines had fun teasing the big engine.

"You still need a banker, galloping sausage!" laughed James.

That is, until Edward silenced them.

"Quiet! Now, I understand Gordon made a very stupid mistake today, but lets be honest, most of us thought we didn't need a banker at some point." he explained severely.

The engines looked to James.

"What?" asked James defensively.

"My point is that Gordon has learned his lesson." said Edward, and then glared at Gordon.

"Haven't you?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry." groaned Gordon.

"Well, that's settled. Now lets get a good night's rest." and the engines all agreed to that.


End file.
